Two Witches That Like Older Men
by I promise you that
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that both witches were attracted to someone way older and should quite definitely not be attracted to made them rely on each other. *Fem!Harry*


"_Love sees sharply, hatred sees even more sharp, but Jealousy sees the sharpest for it is love and hate at the same time." ~ Unknown_

_

* * *

_

_**A Conversation Between Two Witches That Likes Older Men**_

It was no big news to anyone that Bella Potter had the temper the size of Mount Everest and often, she lets her anger bottle up and explodes. Not literally of course, just emotionally. But still, anyone who is in the end of the infamous Bella Potter lashing is emotionally scarred for life. So, of course, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were on the list.

But as she sat in the dining room, watching that _wrenched witch _touch his arm and smile flirtingly at him, all she wanted to do was just run upstairs and hide herself in her room. Or better yet, rip Hestia Jones's hair out.

Bella absolutely refuse to believe that it was jealousy. She's just grossed out that someone's flirting with _her _Sirius. _Her Sirius? _Bella thought to herself, and her forehead crunched in frustration. _What the fuck is wrong with me? First, I have absolutely sick fantasies of kissing my own godfather and now I'm claiming him as mine? Voldemort, this is all your fucking fault! You're the one that's messing with my head! As if I'm already not screwed up in the head. _

"Bella, dear, are you alright?" Molly Weasley asked the soon-to-be-15 teen, concern in her eyes. "You like the food, don't you? Should I cook something else, dear?"

Bella snapped out of her thoughts and smiled cheerfully at Mrs. Weasley. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Sir - no, she was _not _going to say his name, _finally _stop yapping with Jones and turn to look at her. Bella smirked inwardly as she saw the put out look in Jones's face. _Ha! In your face, you witch! _Anyway, back to Mrs. Weasley. "Don't worry , the food is delicious. You made it, didn't you?" She grinned at the older woman and Molly was instantly reminded of James Potter. She smiled lovingly at the girl that she considered as her own daughter before going back to her conversation/argument with Bill, who had came over for dinner.

"Hey, you know, they're nothing but friends," Tonks, who was sitting beside her, whispered quietly to her, a knowing smile on her pretty heart-shaped face.

"Really? Cause seriously, continuously touching a person in the arm and knees and shoulder and sitting super close to them doesn't count as being just friends, does it?" Out of all the people she trusted, Tonks understood her complication the best. Even though she repeatedly told the spunky auror that she does NOT have a crush on Sirius, the way Tonks just admitted defeat with that twinkle in her eye told her that she didn't really believe Bella.

"Well, can you blame Hestia? Sirius is a piece of sweet candy alright. And so is Remus," Tonks said, then realizing what she just said, her hair turned a bright shade of red.

"Ha! So you _do _like Remus. I knew it!" Bella whispered back, and her emerald green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Not one word to anyone, Potter. Or you know what will happen." Maybe it was the fact that both witches were attracted to someone _way _older and should quite definitely _not _be attracted to made them rely on each other.

"Hey, what are my two favorite ladies in the world whispering about?" Sirius asked them jokingly, his handsome face stretched into a grin.

"You really don't wanna know, Padfoot, you honestly don't," Bella said, so quietly that only Tonks heard her. She in turn giggled, and her hair turned back to it's usual bubble gum pink.

"Hey, look at the bright side. Now you have one more thing to add in your Bella Potter's list of unnatural and abnormal things!" Tonks said quietly, grinning mischievously at the teen.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Tonks."

Tonks just giggled again. "I know right? I'm hilarious!"

"Nymphadora, what are you corrupting my sweet, innocent goddaughter's head with? I really don't need you to tell her about all the male species that you went out with."

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Both of you, be quiet!"

Bella laughed quietly. _At least some things are still normal. _

"She didn't mess up your brain, did she, Bella? Because my dear cousin has a very special ability to make people go crazy." Sirius grinned at her, and Bella's heart started racing like crazy and she could feel herself blushing.

_Urghh… it's all you bloody fault, Voldemort!_

_

* * *

_

_**A.N: Okay, something is seriously wrong with me! I mean, me, the girl who can't write a fanfiction to save her life, wrote THREE fanfics (ok, so yeah they're one-shots. But still) in TWO days! Anyway, check out my other fanfics "Memories" which is a tiny drabble starring the Fem!Harry/Sirius and my other fanfic "The Girl Who Likes Sirius" which implies Fem!Harry/Sirius. So did you like this one? I know my writing isn't really great, but I don't have much self-control. **_

_**Anyway, if you like old-fashioned (I mean literally old-fashioned) Fem!Harry/Draco Malfoy fanfic, you might like **__**LADY MALFOY by . **__**It's a pretty darn awesome fanfic. **_

_**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. Reviews would be nice but no pressure. Trelawny is not going to come to your house and predict you deat - oh no, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone! Heh, just forget what I said. *smiles convincingly* **_

_**Later peeps!  
- Lizzie the Witch**_


End file.
